The Wonders of Camping
by jessiej1993
Summary: Kagome brings a tent from her time. The Inu gang camps outside the village that rainy night. What could possibly go wrong? Read and Enjoy!
1. Put up the tent

Inuyasha was becoming impatient waiting for Kagome to return from her time. He walked in circles around the well just waiting for her to pop up. Nothing happened.

"_Dammit! School should have been over by now! What's taking her so long….must be with those stupid friends of hers again. Well I guess I have no choice." _So he jumped down the well. Inuyasha climbed out and ran towards the house. There he found Kagome about 10 feet away from the house with what appeared to be a bunch of long rods and cloth.

"Hey Kagome! What's that?" Inuyasha asked curiosly.

"It's a tent. When you go camping you sleep in it….it's like a portable house. I thought it would come in handy when we camp out if Miroku can't find us a place to sleep." Kagome replied.

"How we all gonna fit in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just trust me. We'll all fit. Now help me get this through the well."

IN THE FEUDAL ERA

Inuyasha popped up out of the well carrying the poles that hold up the tent and Kagome came out with the cloth all folded so it would be easier to carry.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and says, "Just put them there. Now I gotta figure out how to put this together."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Hmm...that's not quite right now is it?" Kagome questioned looking at the tent. It slightly tilted and looked like it was going to fall if there was even the slightest breeze. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara, and Inuyasha looked at the weird object standing before them.

"I'm not sure. What's the point of this again, Kagome?" Miroku asked walking towards the fragile tent. He touched it gently with his finger and...POOF!

SIGH "Well it was for us to sleep in at night. I was trying to figure out how to put it together but I guess i did something wrong." Kagome said looking at the piece of paper with drawings and things labled with letters and numbers. Miroku looks over Kagomes shoulder at the paper. Kagome hands it to him. He examines it for about five minutes and gets to work. Within ten minutes of concentration and patient he had put together a full size and stable tent. Miroku crawled inside to test it.

"Wow it's nice and roomy in here!" Miroku exclaimed. He crawled out and gave it a thumbs up that it was safe.

"Hey I got an idea. Why don't we stay in the tent tonight?" Kagome suggested.

"But the village is so close..." Sango said.

"It'll be fun guys! Trust me. I used to camp outside my house when i was a little kid."

They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok Kagome."


	2. ScAry StorY!

Kagome was unpacking stuff from her yellow bag to prepare for their night out. It was dawn and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Inuyasha came back not to long ago with some fire wood and Kagome was hitting her flashlight on the ground trying to get it to turn on. She succeeded and at the same time blinded Sango and Miroku who were sitting on a large flat stone. They rubbed their eyes and blinked a couple times and Kagome apologized.

"Who wants smores?" Kagome asked happily while everyone looked at her weirdly. Kagome pulled out some crackers, marshmallows, and some chocolate bars from her big bag. She lit the fire wood with a match and walked over to a nearby tree and plucked a twig from it. She stuck a marshmallow on it and roasted it on the fire. After it looked slightly brown Kagome pulled it off the twig placed it on the gram cracker, placed a piece of chocolate on it, and topped it with another gram cracker.

"Here you go, Sango." She handed the smore to her, "Try it. I'll make for everybody." Sango took a bite and Kagome could tell she liked it. Kagome made a big batch and by the time everyone was finished eating them they were full and satisfied.

"Thank you, Kagome." Shippo said with his face covered in sticky marshmallow and chocolate. She giggled. Everybody else thanked her as well.

"No problem guys." She walked to her book bag and grabbed a napkin to wipe off Shippo's messy face. Kagome wiped his face off and just smiled.

"C'mon guys lets go inside it getting dark and cold…don't need you humans getting sick or else you would just slow me down." Inuyasha stated. So they all went inside the tent. Kagome turned her flash light on and placed it in the center of the tent.

"Who wants to hear a scary story?" Kagome asked. "Well, once apoun a time there was a woman who went mad. She lived in that village many decades ago long before Kaede. Her name was Amaya. She was a beautiful woman with a husband and three children, but…her husband abused her and would beat her for no reason. One day when Amaya was cutting vegetables to store in jars for the winter her husband slapped her, she staggered back and forth. Instead of just taking it, without thinking, she swiftly slashed his throat with the blade. He died almost instantly and she stood in a puddle of his dark red blood. She felt so many emotions all at once….anger, relief, sadness, and confusion. When her children returned they found their father dead and their mother sitting on the ground next to him. She looked up at their faces full of sadness when she realized…they looked like him...their eyes…their hair…no longer could she stand him and she grabbed her blade and stabbed them to death. Amaya had completely lost it and ran out of the house and killed the first mad she saw stabbing him multiple times. Witnesses ran and screamed but Amaya didn't go after them...for they were women and women had done nothing to hurt her..." Kagome was interrupted.

"So you mean she hates men just because of her husband? She judges to quickly…" Miroku said.

"Miroku…it's not over yet…why did you speak?"

"Oh sorry!"

"Ok, so where was I? Oh well she didn't hurt any of the women. Men started coming out of the houses and she came after them. She managed to kill one more but that was all because they were able to knock the knife out of her hand and tie her hands and feet together with some rope. She screamed and hissed at the men and tried to bite them if they came near her. They all came decided she should die because she was beyond help. They slashed her wrists and throat. She died faster than most of her victims. Since no one really cared for her instead of a proper burial they threw her body down the Bone Eaters Well. The next night it rained. During the rain some people say they saw a figured crawl out of the well but paid no attention to it. The next morning two men were found dead. From then on, the villagers believed it was her and no one was aloud out during the night rain. It is said that she comes out of the well every night it rains and seeks vengeance against all men." Then there was a loud thunder sound and a bolt of lightning. Miroku started screaming.

"Ahhh! She's gonna kill me! It's raining she's gonna kill me!"

"Miroku it's only a story. It's not real…right Kagome?" Sango said.

"I don't know…."

"Stop being a sissy Miroku…she'll kill me too you know!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Amaya will more than likely mistake you for a girl because of your hair…..you lucky bastard! Farewell cruel world!"

"HEY WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN A GIRL! Go talk Sesshomaru about looking feminine….he wears make up!" Then there was a shadow on the side of the tent that was shaped like a person.

"AAAHHH!" Miroku cried. He grabbed Sango and hid behind her.

"What are ye young ones doing in here?" Kaede asked peering into the tent's entrance.

"Oh Lady Kaede! It's only you!" Miroku said in a relieved tone.

"Ye all better get into the village before ye get sick."

"Don't worry Kaede it's only one night."

"Fine suit yourselves." Kaede replied. She then left.

"Who wants to hear another story?" Kagome asked.

"NOO!" Miroku exclaimed throwing his hands over his ears, "BLA BLA BLA! Not listening! BLA BLA BLA!"

"Grow up!" Shippo complained.

"Hey who you telling to grow up! Your still scared of monsters under your bed!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Shippo and Inuyasha fought back and forth until Kagome decided to end it

"SIT!" Inuyasha was standing pretty close to the side of the tent when he was sat so he smashed into it which pulled the secured tent the was nailed into the ground out. It collapsed on top of everyone.

"Dam Inuyasha! I worked hard to put this thing together! Miroku shouted standing underneath the fallen tent.


	3. Sesshomaru! And lightning? OH MY!

-1After everybody had calmed down a bit they put the tent back up. By the time they were done they were soaking wet due to the heavy rain. The Inu gang cuddled together inside the tent for warmth and covered themselves with blankets.

MEANWHILE

"Ahh….Ahh….CHOO!" Rin sneezed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! She's getting sick again! She's so useless." Jaken complained while walking in the rain Sesshomaru stepped on him and stood there for a minute.

"_I gotta find Rin some shelter or else she is going to get very sick…very sick indeed. My idiot brother could probably help….but I really don't want to ask that numb skull half breed for help or a favor or anything for that matter! I could see it now '_Oh so you need help! Ha! Can't take care of your own ward…you call me a stupid half breed when your just as stupid!'_" _Sesshomaru was lost in thought completely forgetting about Jaken under his right foot sinking into the soft mud. Jaken's head was almost completely under when….

"AHH CHOO!" Rin sneezed and then sniffled. She started shivering.

"_Oh goodness…have to do something quickly.."_

MEANWHILE

"Miroku, stop it!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku wasn't keeping his hands to himself.

"Don't worry my dearest I'm just trying to warm you up." He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms and he watched her sleep. Shippo and Kiara slept beside them. Everybody was peacefully resting until they saw another shadow.

"Inuyasha." The voice said. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Ok that's enough! I'm coming in." With that Sesshomaru crawled in followed by Rin.

"Hey where's green guy?" Kagome asked.

MEANWHILE

Jaken spit mud from his mouth and rubbed his eyes. He finally saved himself from the wet mud. He was sinking in it as if it was quick sand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru…where could he be?" Jaken walked around until he realized he had left him and wept.

BACK TO THE TENT

Sesshomaru had explained what had happened and for once Inuyasha didn't start a fight. Rin was wrapped in heating blanket that runs on batteries.

"Hey Kagome why didn't you tell us you brought the warm blanket?" Sango asked.

"Cuz you guys fight over it…" Kagome replied. "So who wants to play a game?" Kagome searched through her bag pulled out a pack of cards. "The game is bull shit. Everyone remember how to play?" They nodded. "Oh you wanna play Sesshomaru?"

"No. And please don't say that word.." He replied.

"Umm…ok well lets call it bs then…hey Rin you wanna.." Rin had fallen asleep on the ground wrapped in the warm fluffy heating blanket. Kagome smiled. So Kagome dealt the cards and the game began. After a couple cards were placed in the middle someone was accused.

"BS!" Inuyasha pointed to Miroku.

"Nope." Miroku proved this by flipping over the cards he put down. It was 2 threes just like he said so Inuyasha got stuck with the whole pile.

Then after that Sango said "Peanut butter!"

"Oh so you're the cheat. I better keep an eye on you." Inuyasha laughed. So the game went on we a couple more peanut butter's and some were caught. Then Inuyasha saw Shippo using his fox magic to change cards so he wouldn't get caught cheating.

"BULL SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted jumping up and down pointing at Shippo.

"He didn't even go yet…" Kagome stated.

"HE'S CHEATING!" Shippo started getting scared.

"Inuyasha that's the point of the game…I thought you understood the instructions…"

"No I mean….he's using his lil' magic tricks to mess up the cards…did you even wonder why he only got three cards left! I mean it's almost impossible to win that easily." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh he's just a sore loser because he got half the deck in his hand cuz he don't know how to play." Sango said.

"I agree." Miroku added.

"Ok…so lets follow the rules…Inuyasha you get the pile again…" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome.

"NOO! It's not fair! Nodody listens….NOT FAIR!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hand of cards everywhere liked a little kid.

"Grow up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Who asked you!" Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome was laughing because it was rare when he threw little kiddy fits like this but when she laughed it made him even angrier.

"I'll give you calm down!" The he punched he wooden pole in the middle that held up the tent. It cracked, the tent fell.

"INUYASHA!" Everyone yelled.

"Well dam! What idiot decided to make it out of wood? If it was metal this wouldn't have happened."

"Umm….well if it was metal…if it rained…like so we would all get stuck by lightning!" Kagome replied angrily.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! that's not true. Look I'll prove it." Inuyasha looked through Kagome's yellow bag and took out the umbrella.

"Inuyasha don't do it! Put it down…on the ground…" Inuyasha didn't listen of course. He ran around in circles holding the umbrella above his head like an idiot.

"See! Nothing happened. It's just a myth.."

"Umm…Inuyasha its not a myth…its science.." Kagome said looking at him weirdly. Inuyasha laughed and sure enough what comes around comes around. He was struck by lighting standing with the toasted umbrella in his hand. Everybody had their mouths wide open, even Rin who had just woken up not to long ago.

"Don't worry Inuyasha lightning never strikes twice!" Kagome assured. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"AAHHH!" Inuyasha was now crying after being struck by lightning for the second time.

"Ouch…" Everybody said in unison.


	4. MuD MoNsTeR?

Sorry it took me so long for this chapter but it's finally done. Blame all my teachers for making you wait. Here you go...

After Kagome had treated Inuyasha's burns everybody yelled at him some more and he got upset. So they worked out an agreement…..

"Stand up straight, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. He was going to be replacement for the pole that once held the tent up.

"I am, dammit!" Inuyasha shouted. He held up his arm with a piece of wood in it from the original pole. You could say the way he was standing resembled the Statue of Liberty. So after he was standing as straight as possible everyone started getting ready for bed. "Oh yeah…that's nice. Try to sleep when I can't!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll stay up with you." Kagome said kissing him on his cheek wrapped her arms around him.

"Aren't you tired?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh don't worry I'll be ok." Inuyasha just shrugged. Everyone started falling asleep one by one except Sesshomaru who closed his eyes so he would appear to be sleeping because Rin wouldn't go to sleep unless he was asleep. They were starting to become drowsy but they stayed awake.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome yawned. "Ok you could go to bed."

"No, Inuyasha I'm fine." Kagome replied in a very quiet voice, her eyes closing.

"Yes. Just go to sleep I don't mind."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up! Both of you just go to sleep I'll hold the stupid tent up." Sesshomaru interrupted. So Inuyasha and Sesshomaru switched places.

"Goodnight, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." replied Kagome.

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bight."

"Sweet dreams."

"Dream of.." Kagome was interrupted by Sesshomaru growling. Then they shut their mouths and laid down to go to sleep. Miroku and Sango were almost asleep. Sango was in Miroku's arms. Once he thought she had fallen asleep, he opened his eyes and looked around, then he glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"_Wow….I'm so lucky. She didn't slap me yet….and she's asleep. Yes, she's asleep…." _Miroku thought. His hand starting moving lower and lower until it reached her large buttocks. He smiled believing he wouldn't get in trouble. All of the sudden he felt something hard smack him in the back of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Groping Sango in her sleep….that's just so wrong…" Kagome yelled in a voice that scared the crap out of Miroku but didn't wake anyone up.

"Just IMAGINE what he would have done to her if we weren't here…." Inuyasha barked.

"No, I'm not that sick…it was just a fetish." Miroku replied in a frightened tone. Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads while Sesshomaru just stood and held up the tent (of course he didn't care). Then all the sudden a short shadow appeared on the side of the tent.

"It's Amaya! All men run for your lives!" Miroku shouted. He had woken up Sango so she got mad and slapped him.

"It's probably just Lady Kaede coming by to check on us again.." Inuyasha said loudly which woke up Rin and Shippo.

The figure came through the flap entrance of the tent and said "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. I've been looking all over for you.."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything Rin and Shippo shouted "MUD MONSTER! AAAHHHHHH!" The grabbed on to each other and screamed at the top of their lungs. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and started chasing the "mud monster". She finally caught up to it and started beating it into the ground until it was unconscious. The Sango realized that the monster didn't look like a mud monster at all.

"Hey guys….I think this is someone we know…" she said. Everyone gathered around the unconscious person.

"It's Master Jaken." Rin pointed out.

"Congratulations, it's a boy…" Jaken mumbled with swirleys in his eyes.

"Weird……." Everyone said in unison. So Kagome took out a towel from her book bag and cleaned him off and brought him inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru…look at poor Master Jaken." Rin said.

"Oh yes…poor Jaken." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically. He had to play along with feeling bad for Jaken or else Rin would get upset. Kagome looked at her watch and…..

"HOLY SHIT! Do you people even know what time it is!" Kagome shouted. They shrugged their shoulders. "It is time for bed! I'm gonna get wrinkles if I don't go to sleep soon."

"Fine lets go to sleep, grouchy." Inuyasha stated. So once again everyone laid down to hopefully fall asleep without being woken up by some completely random event.


	5. Happy ending?

-1As the sun rose it peered through the netted window of the tent. Nobody but Kagome had woken up. She looked around at her friends more focused on Sesshomaru but it wasn't really him she was looking at. Rin was wrapped around his legs fast asleep. She had refused to sleep unless he went to bed so she hugged his legs and planned on staying up but sleep had soon found her.

Kagome quietly reached for her book bag and pulled out a camera. She smiled and snapped a picture of the father and daughter couple. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and blinked. He stared at Kagome who just smiled at him.

"Oh now your cheating on me! Flirting with my brother," Inuyasha randomly interrupted, "I saw you staring….and now you got picture of him."

"Yeah, it'll last longer!" she replied giggling. Inuyasha starting getting pissed while everyone starting waking up due to Kagome's loud laughter.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said drowsily letting go of his legs. He was relieved that she had finally woke up because her grip was so tight it was cutting off his circulation.

"Good morning, Rin." he replied patting her on the head.

"Oh, Good morning My' Lord." Jaken said in his usual ugly, raspy, toad like voice. Sesshomaru paid no attention because he was focused on Rin. Jaken was jealous.

"Hey," POKE, "Miroku," POKE, "You could wake up now." Sango whispered in his ear poking him on his side. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sango who was standing above him. Miroku stretched his arms and got up. He gave Sango a good morning kiss while Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting over the Sesshomaru thing.

"I wasn't taking a pictue of HIM. I was taking a picture of Rin because she looked so cute." Kagome said.

"Sure ya were.." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"That's it….SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground face first. Then he got up and started yelling again.

"YOU ARE SO ABUSIVE! I didn't even touch you and you felt the need to say that…that…word!" he exclaimed.

"We'll….you scare me." Kagome said with specious guile (for all of you who don't know that word it means like innocence masking slyness/evilness. Just learned it in reading class and I like that word.)

"Oh. I'm sorry. What can I do not to scare you?" Inuyasha asked in a sweet and caring voice.

"Just stay like this…all the time…like how you are now. All sweet and no temper." she said.

"I'll try." he replied in and even sweeter tone. Then he leaned in closer and kissed her. Then Sango tried to kiss Miroku but…

"Why'd move?" Sango asked.

"I didn't move." Miroku replied.

"Yes you did."

"No. You went like this." he then imitated her by going up to her face and completely missing her lips and kissing her on the cheek. She started laughing while he smiled at her. Kiara and Shippo watched the two happy couples and looked at each other. It was almost like a happy ending but more than likely something would happen that would mess it all up. Sure enough they were correct. Sango and Miroku were laughing and tried to take advantage of her and rub her butt but he got caught. Sango smacked him. Then when Kagome and Inuyasha were making out Kagome just decided to be evil and said

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Soon after Sesshomaru had let go of the tent and left with Rin and Jaken leaving everyone under the tent.

"Well dam you coulda' said something!" Inuyasha shouted crawling out from underneath the tent.

"I had fun. How about you guys?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…" Everyone answered/

"I guess it's time to fold up the tent and get going." Kagome said. So everyone helped out and folded up the tent.

"Can we do this again sometime, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I think we might need a new tent…seeing as Inuyasha broke it." Kagome replied.

"At least I don't torture people for absolutely, positively no reason!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Ok guys, it's time to go look for Naraku."

"Didn't we lose track of him because Inuyasha almost killed him and let him get away….again?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry….We'll find him….we always do." Kagome assured. So the Inu gang started walking out into the woods to start a new day.

THE END…OR IS IT?

Who thinks a sequal is needed here? Did everyone enjoy the story?


End file.
